


Second Time Lucky

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: Whole New Vision [15]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even given the chance, Liz wouldn't change a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka/gifts).



            If Liz could go right through her teenage years again – the divorce, the dinosaurs, Jamie nearly kicking the bucket, Helen’s kidnap, losing Juliet – she wouldn’t change anything. It’s surprisingly easy to say now.

 

            It’s not like she didn’t regret it all before, when she had nothing to tell her that there would be a pay-off for all the anguish. Maybe five years ago, she would have lied through her teeth about not missing Juliet and gone out and got hammered - five years ago, she definitely did. It fucking hurt. It was nails in the heart and acid on the lungs, but it’s better now, and maybe it was even worth it.

 

            She honestly doesn’t know if they could have been as strong together as they are now had she clawed back a lying semblance of sanity more quickly and kept Juliet at her side. Whether they would have fallen apart eventually, or not. But she knows their relationship now: she knows that while it’s still a little fragile, six months from their explosive reconciliation, it will last. They are strong together and growing stronger, and Liz can finally say _I love you_ out loud without flinching because she thinks she’ll break the spell. She’s more certain now than she ever has been that Juliet loves her, and that she loves Juliet – and that it’s better now than it was when they were seventeen, because neither of them will ever take it for granted again.

 

            She stopped to look in a jeweller’s window the other day, just because it caught her eye. They were selling rings, elegant curves of silver bracketing a single pale sapphire, delicate but unfussy, and (obviously) ruinously expensive.

 

            She means to give it another year, and then see.


End file.
